A Tiva Love Story
by tiva.mcabby.ncis.fan
Summary: POST ALIYAH! Summary inside
1. When Your Gone

**Summary: POST ALIYAH! How Tony and Ziva is coping up!**

**My first NCIS fic. It's actually a compilation of songfics I did for NCIS. Mainly about Tony and Ziva.  
**

* * *

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

As Gibbs and his team boarded the plane off to D.C, Tony was still wondering while Ziva stayed and all that thinking made Tony fight off the tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes. They haven't even take-off yet but he missed Ziva already. He remembered when they were Undercovers as a married couple how he was left wondering if they will be ever be like that. He loves Ziva and now he got no chance to tell her.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

Tony watched Ziva walk away after the their confrontation at the Mossad headquarters. He watched her walked away disappointed in him. He knew that after that confrontation, Ziva lost her trust on NCIS especially on Tony.

_Flashback:_

_**Tony:** I had no choice.  
**Ziva:** That is a lie.  
**Tony:** Why would I lie to you, Ziva?  
**Ziva:** To save your worthless ass.  
**Tony:** From who? Vance? Mossad?  
**Ziva:** You jeporadized your entire career, and for what?  
**Tony: **For you. He was playing you, Ziva.  
**Ziva: **For some reason you felt it was your job to protect me?  
**Tony:** I did what I had to do.  
**Ziva: **You killed him.  
**Tony: **If I hadn't you'd be having this conversation with him, but maybe that's the way you'd prefer it.  
**Ziva: **Perhaps I would.  
**Tony: **Okay, why don't you just get this out? You wanna take a punch? Take a swing? GET IT OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM! GO AHEAD! DO IT!  
**Ziva:** Be careful, Tony. Because much like Michael, I will only need one.  
**Tony:** And that's what you're really angry about isn't it? That's what's bothering you. It's not that he's dead. It's that your Mossad boyfriend got his ass kicked by a chump like me.  
**Ziva:** You took advantage of him.  
**Tony: **He attacked me! What was I supposed to do?!  
**Ziva: **You saw a glass table, you pushed him back, you dropped him on it. He was impaled in the side by a shard of glass, bloody, gasping for air.  
**Tony: **I guess you read my report.**  
Ziva: **I memorized it! You could have left it at that, you could have walked away. But no, you let him up, you put four in his chest.  
**Tony: **You weren't there.**  
Ziva: **You could have put one in his leg.  
**Tony: **You...weren't...there.  
**Ziva: **But I should have been!  
**Tony: **You loved him.  
**Ziva: **I guess I'll never know. _

_End of Flashback_

_'When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Upon their arrival at DC, they all went straight home to have a good night sleep. Tony kept on thinking about Ziva and that night he dreamt about her and all their memories together.

The next day, they all went back to work and once again after 4 years, the table simply across Tony's is empty like it was after Kate's death. He really missed Ziva and all their bickering in the morning when Gibbs is not around or they don't have a case to work on.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

They had their first case on their first day back at work. They really don't know how to handle it now that they are lacking one member of the team. But still they do what they can do and set out to work on the field. Once they arrive they went to work at once, which reminded Tony again of Ziva. She was always the first one to step foot on the scene no matter how gruelous the crime was. Tony missed that about her.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

At the headquarters, the team discussed about their latest case. Tony can't stop looking at Ziva's bullpen as if expecting an opinion to come out from the person occupying it. But reality check: no one is there. He just love how opinionated Ziva is when it comes to the cases they encounter.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

All of the girls Tony dated in the past meant nothing to him now. Just one girl is occupying his mind: ZIVA. All he wanted now is Ziva to come back to them. It is like they are made for each other. Even Gibbs can see the chemistry within them. Damn Rule 12!

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Now it is up to Tony to save Ziva and to bring her back to where she truly belongs: NCIS. Damn Eli David! Damn Mossad! All he has to do now is save Ziva from her father who doesn't even care for her. Tony will save Ziva even if it risk his job at NCIS or even his life.

The next day he left the team a note:

_Gibbs,_

_Once you are reading this, I am now on my way to Tel Aviv. I'm gonna get Ziva back._

_Tony_

_

* * *

_

**Aww! Cliffy! I might make it a three-shot!**

**Song: When Your Gone- Avril Lavigne**

**Review pls! Tell me what you think!  
**


	2. There You'll Be

**Summary: POST ALIYAH! How Ziva and Tony are coping up. Future-fic.**

_**

* * *

**_

_When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life  
When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face you are there for me_

When the plane left boarding Tony, Gibbs and Vance, Ziva was left pondering on the recent happenings in her life. She thought of NCIS, the only family she had for 4 years in her life. She was so happy to have known them throughout the years. She saw Abby's funny antics, Mcgee's geekiness, Ducky's crazy stories, Gibbs' headslaps and Tony's movie-quoting. Tony, his partner, and recently discovered love of her life.

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

Believe it or not, Ziva sometimes dreamt about him when she is alone in her apartment. During their Undercover mission, she woke up in the middle of the night and stared at how beautiful Tony is sleeping. For whatever happened in the past few days, TOny will always be Ziva's partner.

_Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you you were right there for me_

When Ziva started at NCIS, she always keep her emotions to herself. That is her training at Mossad. Never show your real emotions,keep it to yourself. TOny and the team showed her how to bring those out. From then on, she can be under the most emotional person in the team.

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

Ziva is thankful for all the help that the team offered to her. They will always be the family she never had. Now, she have betrayed them by choosing Mossad over NCIS by mere of a stupid misunderstanding. She regretted that decision. Because, if it isn't for that she won't be assigned to a suicide mission and won't be kidnapped here in Somalia.

_'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me, you were right there for me  
For always_

Ziva is thankful for all the help that the team offered to her. But she had betrayed them. She's disappointed that through her decision, she is now in danger and also the team. After all the help the team has done to her, this is the thing that she gave back.

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

She would never see them again. Even Tony. She hopes and pray that they would find her soon.

" Tell me what you know about NCIS." the kidnapper said.

NCIS is now in perish.

* * *

**Sorry short chapter! What will happen to Ziva? Cliffy!**


	3. Talk and Plan

**Summary: POST-ALIYAH! How Tony and Ziva are coping up. **

**Not anymore a song-fic. Chapters 1 and 2 might be the only one to be included with a song. Might change from one POV to another.**

* * *

Tony is now on his flight to Tel Aviv to inquire on Ziva and hopefuly to bring her back to where she truly belongs.

Once upon his landing, he went straight to Mossad to talk to Deputy Director Eli David on Ziva.

" Shalom Director." Tony greeted.

" Special Agent... Dinozzo right?" the director inquired.

" Yes sir! I'm here to talk to Ziva if I may." Tony nervously asked.

" I regret to inform you that she is not here. She was sent on a mission to Africa and was abducted there. The other officers came back yesterday but she is not with the group." the director answered.

'what? that cannot be!' Tony thought.

" Where in Africa if i may ask sir?" Tony asked more nervously than before.

" Why would you like to know Agent Dinozzo?" Eli asked feistly.

" Because I am her partner! She belongs to NCIS now. She gave up on Mossad 3 years ago." Tony answered back

" Well she is my daughter! She is mine by flesh and blood." Eli answered.

" Can you just tell me where she is?" Tony asked

" And let you take her back to NCIS? NO!" Eli answered aggressively.

" I'll do anything you want. Just tell where she is." Tony said desperately.

" Anything? I'll tell you but i want you out of her life." Eli said.

" Won't ever happen!" Tony said stubborn still.

" Then I won't tell you." Eli said. " You can leave now where you entered"

" OK! But once i find her i won't ever tell anyone of you." Tony said before leaving.

_'Oh God! Where are you Ziva' Tony thought._

Then Tony's phone rang. Caller ID said 'Gibbs'

" Dinozzo..." He was cut off.

" WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Gibbs shouted.

" I'm in Tel Aviv like what i told you in the note i left" Tony answered him

" Yeah! We know! But where in Tel Aviv?" Abby asked.

" I just left the Mossad building. Talked to Eli David about Ziva's whereabouts." Tony answered.

" So where is she?" Gibbs asked,

" Not in Tel Aviv. The Director won't tell me." Tony answered Gibbs.

" Wait for us there! We'll come for you and help you find Ziva." Gibbs said before hanging up.

Tony then checked in a nearest hotel and texted Gibbs about it.

* * *

Ziva is still tied up in a cell in Somalia. Waiting for death to come past.

" Hello there! So are you ever gonna tell me what i need?" her captor said.

Ziva merely shook her head no because no words will definitely come out of her mouth.

" Stubborn are we? Well I'll give you 2 more days and you shall meet your death" her captor said before leaving.

_i hope they find me soon. Ziva thought._

_

* * *

_

Gibbs and Mcgee arrived in Tel Aviv a few hours after the conversation between Gibbs and Tony.

" How the hell did you get here so fast Boss?" Tony asked.

" Well Dinozzo, we were already on the plane when I called you." Gibbs answered with a head slap to match.

" What was that for?" Tony asked.

" For leaving without permission. Ya think?" Gibbs said.

" Sorry Boss" Tony said.

" So what's your plan now Tony?" Mcgee asked breaking the tension between his boss and tony.

" Well McObvious, I don't know! Do you have one boss?" Tony asked.

" I'll try to talk to Eli." Gibbs answered shortly.

Gibbs headed over to Eli David's office.

" Come in!" Eli David answered as soon as heard a knock on his door.

" Director." Gibbs said.

" Special Agent Gibbs." Eli said.

" Is Ziva here? I would like to visit her." Gibbs said unsure.

" She was on a mission. But the team with her is back without her. Their mission was in Somalia in a terrorist cell..." Eli stopped at his sudden slip of information.

" WHAT?! Isn't that a suicide mission?" Gibbs said.

" It's her mission to finish what Rivkin left." Eli answered.

" And you didn't even give a care about it? What kind of a father are you?!" Gibbs said " I'll make sure to bring her back alive in DC not here. Nice nthiegotiating with you." He soon left the office to join Tony and Mcgee.

* * *

" So boss! Did he tell you anything?" Tony asked.

" Yeah! He kinda slipped on the mission Ziva was in. As far as I know, she is in Somalia." Gibbs said.

" Mcgee! Book us a flight back to DC. We have to plan out our rescue first before heading there." Gibbs said.

" Yeah boss! On it!" Mcgee said. He got his phone out to call.

" Boss, do you think we aren't too late?" Tony asked.

" My gut says we're not, Dinozzo" Gibbs said.

" Ok boss! You do know I trust your gut!" Tony said.

Mcgee got them a flight back that night. They head back to DC to make a rescue plan.

_

* * *

_

**There you go**_. _**Sorry for the long wait and a short chapter.**

**What do you think will happen to Ziva? Will they get her in time?**

**Suggestions are appreciated. PM me for that.**

**Reviews are loved.  
**


	4. Author's note

Authors note:

i'm sorry to my dear readers but i won't be continuing this story anymore.

reasons:

1. i ran out of ideas

2. the new season started already anyways

3. i got small number of readers

again i'm really sorry!


End file.
